


Where is she?

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O Elements, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Betal, F/M, Kidnapping, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural A/B/O, a/b/o dynamics, omega - Freeform, supernatural verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Sam's Omega is taken. Will they find her before it's to late?





	Where is she?

**Author's Note:**

> My first and probably A/B/O story. There are gifs that go along with the story but they're on tumblr only

 

“Where is she?!” Sam screamed at the demon who was currently chained to the chair in front of him and his brother. It took every ounce of Sam’s strength/mentality not to shove the angel blade in his hand into the demon’s chest. The demon had decided,with one of his lackies,to kidnap you while you were left alone in the motel room. Neither the demon, or the idiot who followed him, had thought about the consequences of kidnapping a Winchester’s Omega.

The demon didn’t say a word to him. He knew better then to open his mouth.  Sam couldn’t stand the silence anymore. He needed answers so he went to charge him. The demon busted out in laughter as Sam was stopped by Dean who had placed his hands on his brother’s chest. 

Dean knew what it was like to have an Omega in danger so he knew exactly what was going through Sam’s mind. If that demon died before they were able to extract any information from him then there was a chance they would never find you.

“Sam! Dean yelled into the face of his brother as his fingers latched onto his brown jacket. Sam locked eyes with his brother as his voice had caught his attention. Dean started to pull him by his jacket out of the room and when Sam hesitated Dean pulled on his jacket and started to drag him out of the do

Sam fought the urge to growl at his brother. All he wanted was his Omega back. When they got to the door Dean pushed him out into the hallway and before he closed the door and locked it, he locked eyes with Sam.

“Stay out there! I’ll get what we need to get your Omega home.”

 

 


End file.
